devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MultiUploader
Only 4 pictures at a time? Whenever I use MultiUploader, it cops out after just 4 pictures. I have to close and re-open it to upload more, so I can only do 4 at a time. On the fifth picture it says Uploading file: picturename.gif but after a minute or two it times out without completing the process. Is there a problem with the actual program, or is it something I'm doing? LightAnimaux (talk) 22:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Eeyup, I need to fix that. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Should be fixed. It was an issue with the file list. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't login Not wokring for me. Login window shows, I enter account name, password and site and it always just says that account is not autoconfirmed (it is). The weird thing is it says always the same thing - even if the user/site or passwrod is wrong, it seems it's not working at all... Monnef (talk) 11:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Are you sure you are entering the site properly? You should enter it as http://whatever.wikia.com. And yes, I need to handle errors better so it doesn't give that message for every type of login failure. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I was missing the protocol prefix (http), thank you for hint. I selected a bunch of files to upload, but I got "Index was outside the bounds of the array." - it said that 3 files were uploaded, but I see only one on wikia. Now it throws that error every time a next file is about to upload. It seems that those files are on the wikia, but I need to uload hundreds of images, need to confirm error for every one is not ideal :(. --Monnef (talk) 08:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Redownload the new version. I fixed that. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I get only "Login failure. Try again". Triple-checked my password, username and site, and everything's ok, so that's not it. There's one thing, though: I can only run it as admin (it's an issue that I get with many older-looking applications... everything I hover the mouse over turns white and the program stops responding). TIA Makosipper (talk) 05:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) More info? Could there be more detail on how this functions? Currently I simply see it as a derivative of the Multi upload page without the buttons. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't used it myself, but I'd imagine that's a fair summary of the script. Note, Special:MultipleUpload has a limit depending on your usergroup, whereas this doesn't in the same way from what I can tell. :I find it quicker to use than Special:MultiUpload because you can batch select. And yes, there aren't any limits imposed by this program on the amount of images you can upload at once. I still have one or two things to fix for it, mainly the filelist not updating as it should which I will fix ASAP. --Callofduty4 (talk) 14:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) MultiUploader.exe - .NET Framework Initialization Error "To run this application, you first must install one of the following versions of the .NET Framework: v4.0.30319 Contact your application publisher for instructions about obtaining the appropriate version of the .NET Framework." It was recently that I got the NET Framework to make AWB function. I don't have the right computer to handle these programs. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :You can download .NET 4 here: Web installer Standalone (offline) installer : ::In response to this again. ::I am on a Windows XP with only one additional GB stick. How will Installing NET 4 effect my computer? Also, since there are two links posted does that mean it requires two installations? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Needs a "File List" clear button I can clear logs and settings, but if I want to upload a new set of images I need to close and then reopen the program. So far thing are functioning properly. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Still curious about this. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:06, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Source Code Can we have the source code on this app? I have ~3000 images to upload, and when it looks like the app doesn't read its array list correctly and re-reads the list after each upload. I want to re-work this to something better. Guidez (talk) 12:53, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :The source code is available via the GitHub link in the infobox (it seems to not be freely licensed, though…) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you SO much for this!!! This will save much headache! Thank you! KyuKyu (talk) 09:03, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Does this still work? I tried using it a couple days ago and while it said it was uploading things to the wiki, it turns out that it wasn't- anyone got any troubleshooting pointers? The site should be correct. -Exotoro Is it still working? Hi, will MultiUplodaer still work with the Wikia to FANDOM domain change? Because it seems like when I try to upload images to a wiki that has its domain already changed, it says "Error: user is not autoconfirmed" but when I try to upload images to a wiki with wikia.com, it works. HELP Gilben 01:08, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Domain Migration Well, I guess we can add this to the list of reasons why this domain name change from Wikia to Fandom is total bullsh*t. When I attempt to log in through Multiuploader, I receieve this message - "Error: user is not autoconfirmed". And it only happens on Wikis whose domain has been changed to Fandom. Is anyone working on a solution for this? Killer kev (talk) 23:32, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Unfortunately it hasn’t been maintained since 2013 so I doubt it will be fixed HM100 00:11, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Well, that's unfortunate. Thanks for the response. And thanks Wiki, I mean FANDOM. None of this would be possible without your completely necessary and well received domain change :) Killer kev (talk) 02:50, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Are there no alternatives for uploading multiple images? Without the use of MultiUploader I can just close my Wikia, since I have to upload a lot of images and I don't have time to do those manually... jorah69 (talk) 14:35, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::This is a very old piece of software but I will do my best to make the change and upload new versions of the executable. I cannot offer any ETA on that but I will post updates here. --Callofduty4 (talk) 19:24, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for your reply and work on this! I'd be immensfully grateful if you could fix it :) jorah69 (talk) 00:42, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Just to chime in that I'd equally be immensely grateful for an amended version. I'm handling thousands of files right now and must rely on this little lifesaver to make it manageable. Thank you very much for anything you can do --Aevum (talk) 22:28, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::I looked into resolving the domain issue in the tool, but unfortunately enough that won't be possible. I discussed it with Callofduty4, and he indicated that the old wikia.com domain is hardcoded into the application. Sadly enough the source code for the application has been lost; the GitHub repository does not include the user interface files and Callofduty4 indicated he doesn't have access to these files anymore either. This means it's not possible to change the hardcoded URL and re-compile the tool. Mark (talk) 19:06, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well, that's unfortunate. Seems like I'm gonna just have to hold this L Killer kev (talk) 22:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC)